The new Anemone was discovered by the inventors, Elizabeth and Alasdair MacGregor, as a chance seedling in a group of Anemone rupicola seedlings, growing in a protected poly tunnel greenhouse at a commercial nursery, in Kirkcudbright, Scotland, in 2001.
The seed had been collected from Anemone rupicola plants grown in a walled garden, in an area also containing Anemone hybrida and Anemone hupehensis cultivars (not patented). The very vigorous habit and exceptionally long flowering season of Anemone ‘MACANE001’ indicates that one of the aforementioned cultivars was the pollen parent, however the inventors are unable to confirm this.
Asexual reproduction by root cuttings has been undertaken in 2003, by the inventors in their own nursery in Kirkcudbright, Scotland. Plants produced have proved to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. After several years experimentation in a commercial research laboratory in the Netherlands, tissue culture plants have also been produced and have also proved to be stable and true to type. Commercial production was not undertaken until tissue culture plantlets could be supplied to the market in Fall 2010.